Une manière grandiose d'arranger les choses
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione a laisser passer beaucoup de choses mais la, Drago a commis l'erreur de trop et elle est bien décidée à ne plus lui parler. Drago va devoir employer les grands moyens pour la récupérer. ONE SHOT


Hola, je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot. Toujours Drago et Hermione, qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? Ils m'inspirent tout et n'importe quoi ces deux la.

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira^^

**Disclaimer** : Je ne vous apprend rien: ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit la saga Harry Potter mais THE JKR, les personnages ne sont donc pas à moi, seule l'histoire est sortie de ma petite tête.

**Note** : Les événement qui se sont déroulés dans le passé sont en italique.

**Une manière grandiose d'arranger les choses**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai tout gâché ? » se lamenta Drago. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil la tête dans les mains, les larmes refusaient de couler et pourtant . . . Merlin sait qu'il mourrait d'envie de pleurer. Mais pleurer ne faisait pas partie des choses que sait faire un Malefoy . . . tout comme aimer, il lui avait dit qu'il ne saurait pas l'aimer correctement. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela des souvenirs heureux et douloureux en même temps :

_« Je t'aime Drago, je sais qu'on est censé être ennemi, je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens, mais depuis qu'on est préfets en chefs tout les deux, j'ai appris à mieux te connaitre, à t'apprécier . . . à t'aimer. Je suis désespérément amoureuse te toi Drago, je n'ai même plus d'amour propre pour oser te dire tout ça en face. Et le pire Drago, le pire, c'est que je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférente, je sais que tu m'aime aussi, je le vois à ta manière de me regarder, de me sourire quand tu crois que personne ne te vois, de . . . »_

_Hermione n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase . . . Drago l'avait attiré à lui et l'embrassait fougueusement. Hermione croyait avoir atteint le paradis mais elle était vite retombée au 36__ème__ dessous :_

_« Ca Granger, c'est la première et la dernière chose que tu aura de moi. Je ne vais pas nier que tu m'attire, qu'il est possible que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais sortir avec toi . . . c'est impossible ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Avait alors demandé Hermione._

_« Parce que je ne saurais pas t'aimer . . . ou alors si, mais je t'aimerai mal. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à garder une copine, à prendre soin d'elle, ce n'est pas dans ma nature, je vais surement te paraitre cru mais moi les filles, je les prends, je m'amuse avec et c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses partie de ces filles, je ne veux pas te faire du mal alors ne faisons pas la bêtise de sortir ensemble »._

« Si seulement je lui avais résisté, pensa Drago, on serait moins malheureux tout les deux ».

_Parce que oui, Drago avait cédé, Hermione lui avait fait du charme sans relâche pour qu'il craque, lui assurant qu'il saurait l'aimer. Et Drago n'avait pas su résister. Ils avaient entamés une relation . . . et Hermione avait supporté sans broncher. Elle avait supporté le sale caractère de Drago, ses sautes d'humeur incessantes, elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait oublié son anniversaire, rien dit quand il avait passé la saint-valentin à pré-au-lard avec Blaise et Goyle au lieu de la passer avec elle, elle ne disait rien quand elle le voyait tester son pouvoir de séduction sur la gente féminine de Poudlard, rien encore quand il serrait Pansy dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était merveilleuse, elle ne disait rien quand elle lui disait « je t'aime » et qu'il ne répondait rien._

_Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il n'arrivait pas à le montrer tout simplement mais ça se voyait, il le lui montrait par ses baisers, ses mots doux quand ils étaient seuls. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le mode d'emploi pour aimer . . . elle se contentait de ce qu'il lui donnait. _

Pourtant il voyait qu'elle allait de plus en plus mal, qu'il la faisait souffrir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler . . . et malheureusement, un soir, tout avait dérapé.

_Il avait vu qu'elle était contrariée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille à cette fête organisée dans la salle commune des serpentards mais comme d'habitude, elle avait serré les dents et s'était tue._

_Drago s'amusait bien à cette fête qui comme d'habitude était bien arrosées. Drago avait descendu pas mal de verres de whisky pur feu et autres alcool et il sentait l'ivresse pointer son nez. Il devint alors plus téméraire, dansant collé-serré avec Alicia Thompson, une serpentard très belle, qui l'aguichait depuis quelque temps. Drago devait avouer qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, ils dansèrent pendant un bon moment et puis Alicia l'embrassa et Drago se laissa faire, il se laissa tout autant entrainer dans le dortoir des filles et il laissa ses pulsions masculines dicter sa conduite._

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi CON » murmura Drago. Comment avait-il pu tromper son Hermione, le lendemain matin, il regrettait déjà mais il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Hermione . . . malheureusement Pansy Parkinson s'en était chargée à sa place. Cette garce avait pris une photo compromettante et l'avait diffusée dans tout poudlard.

Hermione avait été blessée, humiliée et tout ça par sa faute. Cette erreur fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron. Il s'était répandu en excuse, avait supplié Hermione de lui pardonner. . . mais pour une fois elle ne s'était pas tue, elle lui avait hurlé qu'il était un salaud, qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Drago se releva et se mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce : « comment faire ? Il faut tellement qu'elle me pardonne »

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Drago avait commis l'irréparable . . . deux mois ou il ne semblait plus exister pour Hermione. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus et depuis . . . plus rien. Ils partageaient l'appartement des préfets en chef mais Hermione faisait comme si il n'était pas la, elle passait devant lui sans un regard, sans une parole, quand elle faisait ses devoirs dans le salon, il venait parfois à coté d'elle s'excusant encore et encore mais Hermione n'avait aucune réaction.

Cela blessait profondément Drago, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui parle même si elle l'insultait. L'ignorance signifiait pour lui qu'elle avait tourné la page, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait tout essayer pour attirer son attention : il lui avait envoyé des centaines de lettres, il avait déposé des bouquets de roses devant la porte de sa chambre, il avait laissé Ron et Harry l'insulter sans broncher, il avait fait les rondes de nuit seul pour qu'elle puisse dormir . . . mais rien.

« Il faut que je trouve quelque chose » murmura Drago pour lui seul.

Il avait dépassé les limites mais il était hors de question qu'Hermione lui échappe . . . il voulait être lié à elle pour toujours.

**Lié**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il rentra dans ses appartement, cependant il ne laissa rien paraitre : un Malefoy doit savoir garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Il marcha d'un pas résolu, en le gardant bien caché sous sa veste et s'assis sur un fauteuil face à Hermione. Celle-ci était plongée dans son devoir de potions et ne faisait –comme d'habitude- pas du tout attention à lui.

Il resta assis quelques minutes en se creusant la tête : comment allait-il faire pour le poser discrètement ?

Hermione lui donna la solution : elle se leva précipitamment et partit dans sa chambre, Drago rigola en pensant qu'elle avait du oublier un livre ou autre chose comme ça . . .

Il le sortit de sous sa veste et le posa sur le tas de feuille d'Hermione, puis il prit un livre et adopta une posture innocente.

Hermione revint avec « le guide des potions et élixir » qu'elle posa sur la table. Drago la vit reprendre sa plume et enfin, son regard tomba sur l'écrin. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et se décida à le prendre, elle l'ouvrit, vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait, releva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago qui s'empressa de retourner à sa lecture fictive.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça » lâcha t-elle d'un ton sec

« Enfin, elle daigne m'adresser la parole » pensa Drago

« De quoi tu parle ? » demanda t'il d'un ton innocent

« De ce que j'ai dans ma main »

« C'est un écrin en velours noir »

« J'avais remarqué, je te parle de ce qu'il y a dedans »

« C'est une bague »

« Et ça signifie quoi ? »

« Oh . . . une chose toute simple »

Sur ces mots Drago se leva, se dirigea vers Hermione, lui pris l'écrin des mains et s'abaissa, mettant un genou à terre:

« Hermione Granger, veut tu devenir ma femme ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche : Drago essaya de lire dans ses prunelles : elle semblait partagée entre l'envie de le gifler et l'envie de pleurer. Finalement au bout d'un long silence et bégaya :

« T . . .te . . .tu . . . mais tu es MALADE ? »

Drago se releva d'un coup et se mis sans s'en rendre compte à crier :

« MALADE, MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS MALADE, JE SUIS MALADE A CAUSE DE TOI, MAIS PUTAIN HERMIONE TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE QUE JE T'AIME COMME UN FOU. JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE, COMMENT TE LE DIRE, COMMENT TU COMPRENNES QUE JE REGRETTE, TU ES LA PREMIERE FILLE A QUI JE DIS "JE T'AIME", TU ES LA SEULE AVEC QUI J'AI ENVIE DE PASSER TOUT MON TEMPS. JE NE SAIS MEME PAS SI TU AS LU MES LETTRES, JE ME SUIS EXCUSE HERMIONE . . . »

« Je . . . » balbutia celle-ci

« Tu sais quel âge on a ? » repris Drago plus calmement « 17ans !! Ce n'est pas un âge pour se marier, j'avais toujours dit que je ne me marierai jamais. A 17ans on a envie de profiter de la vie, de s'amuser alors si je te demande en mariage Hermione c'est bien parce que je t'aime »

« Je suis peut-être complètement cinglé mais je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Si on m'avait dit que je tiendrais un tel discours un jour, et en plus devant toi, j'aurais fait interner cette personne à st mangouste. Je n'ai jamais été aussi triste que pendant ces 2 mois ou tu m'as ignoré totalement. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'épouser et . . . »

« Oui » coupa Hermione

Drago s'arrêta net et regarda Hermione qui avait les yeux brillants :

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui, je veux devenir madame Drago Malefoy »

Drago fondit sur Hermione et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il la reposa par terre et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé.

« Je suis complètement folle moi aussi » dit-elle en pleurant et riant en même temps « On est trop jeune, on est irresponsable, mais je m'en fiche, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais sincère, moi aussi je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même quand je ne te parlais plus, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

4 mois plus tard : samedi 30 aout 1997 

Hermione remontait l'allée, vêtue de sa somptueuse robe blanche. Tout en marchant vers celui qu'elle aimait elle regardait l'assemblée réunie pour assister à son bonheur : ses nombreux camarades de poudlard, ses anciens professeur de Poudlard venus assister au mariage de la-fille-au-12-optimals comme on l'appelait maintenant, le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Minerva McGonnagal, émue pour son élève préférée qui se tamponnait discrètement les yeux avec son mouchoir, elle continua a avancer vers les premiers rangs, toute sa famille moldue, Mrs Weasley et Ginny en larmes, Tonks et ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant, Harry et Ron qui essayaient de ne pas paraitre trop content, la mère de Drago qui essayait de garder une certaine classe malgré ses yeux embués et enfin ses parents qui la regardaient avec émerveillement.

Elle passa enfin devant les deux témoins : Blaise et Luna et s'arrêta enfin devant lui, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude . . . dire qu'ils avaient failli tout gâcher . . .

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui . . . »

( . . .)

« Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, consentez-vous à prendre Mlle Hermione Jane Granger ici présente comme épouse ? »

« OUI »

« Mlle Hermione Jane Granger, consentez-vous à prendre Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent comme époux ? »

« Oui »

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage »

Drago se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

« Avant que les festivités commencent, je voudrais vous dire à tous quelque chose » déclara Hermione. « Harry, Ginny, venez voir s'il vous plait »

Elle regarda Drago qui semblait déconcerté et lui souffla « je suis sure que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient »

« Hum . . . alors . . . Harry, Ginny, ça vous dirais d'être parrain et marraine ».

Ginny poussa un cri suraigu et serra Hermione dans ces bras. Celle-ci se tourna ensuite vers son mari qui souriait d'un air absent.

« Tu es enceinte ? » murmura t-il.

« On va être parents Drago, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse »

« 17ans, diplômés, mariés, bientôt un enfant, quoi de mieux pour bien commencer une vie d'adulte !?! »

Je suis tout à fait consciente que la fin est gnangnante, c'est le truc prévisible qu'elle soit enceinte . . . mais bon, j'avais envie de faire dans la totale mariage+bébé. Tout de même, ça vous a plu or not ? J'attends vos impressions^^


End file.
